The Mage Chronicles
by ninjafaceify
Summary: Link is a young mage starting out on his adventure to discover the purpose behind a mysterious cult obsessed with Link and a strange gauntlet that bends the rules of reality.


story set in regular zelda time (medieval) and people stay away from ceremony because of wayward magic. enjoy... REVIEW!

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-...-.-..-...-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-..-.-.

Chapter one : The beginings of a hero.

CLASH! The ring of steel on steel filled the air as the battle raged. A man calls out "For Hyrule! Long live queen Zelda!" As he hurls himself into battle to protect his village against the invaders. A large faire haired man garbed in pitch black armor and wielding a wicked double helix serrated blade roared as he slashed his sword through two village men. cleaving through them like hot butter. "Where is he!" He shouts into the dismay. "Where is my son?"

"I'm right here!" Comes a voice from behind him. He turns to find himself faced with a six foot tall blond young man dressedd in a green tunic and armed with a crossbow and a gauntlet with curved half-moon blades attatched to it. "I'm right here you vile son of a bitch!" He yells as he slashes the air with his blades. sending a shockwave of magic energy hurtling out towards his father.

"Please." He said condescendingly holding up his hand and absorbing the energy. He could see the boy was lost to him. No amount of reason could make him see the truth. With a dissapointed sigh he gathered the power of his triforce and sent a pillar of golden energy hurtling at his son. "You're nothing compared to me." He simply states as his magic overwhelms his boy's defenses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" His son cries as his shields are broken. His father ended the spell and rushed forwards with his sword.

"It ends now."

TEN YEARS AGO

"Happy Birthday!" A high voice calls out waking the twelve year old Link.

"Wha-" replied a groggy young male with shaggy blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. "Aryll. I wanted to sleep in today." He said, dissapointed at being waken up so early.

"But it's nearly noon! The bonding ceremony will begin soon!" Aryll said waving her arms at her brother.

"Noon!" Link shouted as he jumped from his bed and grabbed his clothes. "Oh man I'm gonna be late!" He said as he pulled his clothes on and ran out of his house. He sprinted towards the center of town as fast as he could. Jumping over fences and ducking around walls. He ran into the town square breathless and red faced. "I'm here." He said as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Good. Are you ready for the ceremony?" The man in charge of the ceremony, Mage Elder Diomedes, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Link said recovering from his run.

"Good. So let's see what you can do. First cast a basic attack spell, _Sio_ should work fine." Diomedes said from his place in the center of the square.

"Easy." Link said as he concentrated, grabbing energy from the world around him to fuel his spell. He gathered it in his palm and called it into existence with the mage word of force "Sio!" Link shouted, thrusting his hand forwards and releasing the energy.

His spell rippled through the air and crashed into Diomedes' magic barrier, producing sparks of pure energy as it tried to break through. Link could fell the spell drain the energy he put into it and start to draw on his energy reserves instead. He quickly ended the spell to stop it from draining him.

"impressive Link, now cast a defensive spell to stop mine." Diomedes said.

Link started to draw energy once again but was interrupted by the Elder's shout of "SioSoma!" The spell of force and earth. a small section of ground in front of diomedes burst forth and rocketed at Link in a stream of rock. Link reacted without finishing his drawing of energy.

"SomaRassa!" He shouted summoning the Barrier strongest against Earth spells. The ground below him seemed to explode from the earth as plates of rock formed a barrier, defending him from the attack. The two forces collided with a crash as the Shield instantly started drawing Links strength. Small stones flew from where the forces met. He concentrated harder, trying to maintain control of his spell. Beads of sweat were forming on his face when the strain stopped and the energy suction in him was reduced drastically. He opened his eyes to see Diomedes had ended the spell. As he let his shield drop, so did he, falling to his knees with exhaustion.

"You have powerful spells but low stamina, you can only hold your spells for several seconds where as I could have gone all day. You have to practice holding out longer on your spells or you'll never be a true master." Diomedes said. "I started my spell early to prevent you from using other energy but your own. So I could test your stamina. Very poor preformance, but I will let it pass if you can make it through the actual bonding of your familliar."

"Ok. I'll start practicing my stamina immediately after." Link said, determined to finally bond with his familliar.

"Well then step over here so we can begin." The Elder said. Link walked over to the man and bent down in front of him. Diomedes put a hand on either side of Link's head and concentrated, pulling Links conciousness inward into his own mind.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Link was pulled into his own mind. not Diomedes'

end of first chapter.


End file.
